Pour toi
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Une situation très critique: les Dragons détruisent tout sur leur passage. Ont-ils une chance?


**Disclaimer: **_DNAngel _et _Bleach _appartiennent respectivement à Yukiru Sugisaki et Tite Kubo.

Un petit crossover qui m'est venu à l'esprit pendant un cours d'embryologie particulièrement ennuyeux.

Pour ce One-Shot, Krad et Dark ont leurs propres corps. Ils ne logent pas dans les esprits de Satoshi et de Daisuke. Les personnages de _Bleach _sont vivants et ils sont incapables de voler même s'ils gardent leurs pouvoirs. Il en va de même pour Krad et Dark. Et c'est univers alternatif.

**Warnings: **yaoi, mort (de personnages autres que ceux du manga), sang et tristesse...

* * *

**Pour toi...**

-Dark! Hurla Krad. Ichigo est parti de côté. Il est à l'heure actuelle dans la forêt.

L' Ange Noir regarda avec des yeux ronds l' Ange Blanc, son éternel rival. Ichigo était devenu fou ou quoi? Leur compagnon d'infortune avait toujours été prompt à prendre des décisions parfois irréfléchies mais au moins elles venaient du coeur. Tout le monde appréciait ce trait de caractère chez lui même si ça énervait certaines personnes.

-Il est complètement fou! La forêt est en feu! Il n'arrivera jamais à retrouver son amant dans un tel brasier.

Krad soupira. Aizen était le formateur d' Ichigo depuis quelques années et il le gardait précieusement à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient jamais osé faire le premier pas jusqu'à ce que Dark ose embrasser Ichigo sous les yeux de son professeur. Il s'en était suivi une crise de jalousie que beaucoup de gens avaient suivi avec un intérêt coupable. Satoshi et Risa s'étaient regardé avec surprise ce jour-là. Risa avait été déçue par le choix de Dark mais elle avait compris que le baiser avait eu pour but de forcer Aizen et Ichigo à se déclarer leurs sentiments réciproques. Satoshi avait été surpris par la réaction d'Aizen, leur professeur en Histoire de la Magie et de Politique était connu pour son grand calme. Ichigo voulait devenir Gardien de l' Equilibre de la Magie. Il s'agissait de contrôler l'utilisation de la Magie. Une haute fonction qui lui permettrait plus tard d'occuper un siège au Grand Conseil de leur pays. Son père, Isshin, occupait ce poste. Il devait éliminer les Mages qui tentaient de lever une armée contre eux et qui se convetissaient à la Magie Démoniaque. Il devait se battre contre des adversaires forts, très forts. Une fois il avait failli y laisser sa peau.

-Je vais le chercher! Appelle Risa, elle est très forte en Magie des Eléments!

Et l' Ange Noir vola en direction de la forêt. Maudits Dragons, ils n'auraient jamais du pénétrer leur territoire. On le leur avait interdit. Ils avaient été bannis pour de nombreux massacres au cours du passé.

Plus tard, la jeune fille vint à la rescousse accompagnée de son nouvel amant: Satoshi. Les deux s'étaient trouvés peu après la déclaration enflammée d' Aizen pour Ichigo. Ishida et Orihime qui dormaient toujours ensemble dans leur chambre n'avaient pas pu dormir cette nuit-là. Il fallait toujours qu' Aizen et Ichigo en fassent toujours à leur tête. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Elle avait du éteindre le feu à l' Université. Elle avait constaté avec tristesse le nombre conséquent de morts. Elle avait pleuré pour eux et avait du s' arrêter en raison de l' arrivée de Krad. Elle avait été surprise de son arrivée au vu de son animosité non-cachée à l'encontre de son amant. Elle ne l' appréciait pas du tout.

-_Vents et Marées,_

_Pluie et Vent,_

_Eau et Air,_

_Je t'en conjure, appelle et déchaîne les Quatre Eléments!_

Les effets de la Magie ne se firent pas attendre. Des nuages menaçants vinrent des quatre horizons. Risa était très puissante et associée à la présence d'une forêt souffrante, elle était inattaquable. Personne n'osait l'approcher. Personne n'osait la contrarier. Elle était tellement féroce quand elle se mettait en colère. Seul Satoshi osait l'approcher sans en avoir peur, ce qui la consolait un peu. Elle détestait le fait d'être repoussée et crainte constamment. Avant elle n'avait pas été come ça, elle avait toujours été douce et amicale, mais tout avait changé lorsqu'elle avait éveillé ses pouvoirs aus Eléments. Même sa soeur Riku la craignait.

* * *

Ichigo était pantelant. Il n' arrivait presque plus à respirer. Ses poumons lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il dut s' arrêter quelques minutes avant de reprendre sa course effrénée vers le centre de la forêt. Il toussa énormément. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sôsuke aille à cet endroit précis? C' était pourtant l'endroit le plus dangereux! Le plus hostile à leur magie! Il lâcha quelques larmes pour évacuer toute la tension accumulée au cours des derniers jours. les Dragons avaient tout brûlé. Les gardiens Ailés Dark et Krad avaient été dépêchés pour veiller sur l' Université mais ça n'avait pas suffi. résultat: Rukia et Renji étaient morts dans les bras de l' un et de l' autre. Byakuya, le frère de Rukia avait hurlé à la mort. D'abord sa femme et maintenant elle! La vie était injuste...

Il courut à nouveau vers le centre de la forêt. Les Dragons continuaient leur oeuvre de destruction. Sôsuke les combattaient toujours. Il ne devait pas mourir, pour lui, pour exu, pour leur avenir. Ichigo ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans lui. Il était sa vie. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Dark de l'avoir embrassé ce jour-là. Il avait prétexté une expérience nouvelle. Il était un coureur de jupons fort connu dans leur pays. Sur le coup, il avait cru que Sôsuke allait le tuer au vu de son expression de colère. Il avait du s' expliquer devant lui et tout le monde même si les relations entre élèves et professeurs étaient interdites. Du coup tout le monde avait été au courant qu' il y avait anguille sous roche entre ces deux-là. Depuis ils étaient ensemble et dormaient souvent ensemble. Le Directeur de l' Univerité avait fermé les yeux. Il avait permis leur relation. Il était mort à présent.

Il arriva à la fameuse clairière. Sôsuke se battait contre plusieurs Dragons en même temps. Il n'était pas un des professeurs les plus puissants pour rien. Il siégeait même au Grand Conseil. Tout le monde avait été sous le choc d' apprendre que leur professeur était en réalité un des hommes les plus puissants de leur pays. Il était aux côtés de Yamamoto et de Kei Hiwatari, le père adoptif de Satoshi. Pour lui aussi, on avait été surpris et surtout Risa qui s' était sentie mal de sortir avec lui. Daiki Niwa y siégeait aussi, mais là, personne n' avait importuné Daisuke son petit-fils, Daiki avait la réputation d' être un homme jovial et chaleureux.

-Sôsuke...

Son professeur et amant se tourna vers lui.

-Pour nous...

Il lui sourit et prononça un de ses sorts les plus puissants. Les Dragons étaient cloués au sol, rugissant de douleur et perdant leur sang à la vitesse grand V. Ichigo le rejoignit et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça! Tu es tellement stupide!

Son amant le serra très fort, tout contre lui.

-Je t' aime trop pour ça...

Et il l'embrassa comme si leur vie en dépendait comme s' ils avaient été seuls au monde. Ils entendirent le tonnerre au loin et sentirent la pluie ruisseler sur leurs corps. Leurs vêtements furent très vite mouillés. Ils reconnurent la marque de Risa. Cette dernière sentit leurs présences à travers sa pluie.

Elle sourit.

-Ils sont vivants...

Dark qui passait au-dessus de leurs têtes poussa un profond soupir.

-Ces deux-là, je vous jure...

Cette nuit, leur pays fêta leur victoire, les Dragons n'étaient plus. Aizen, Ichigo et Risa furent accueillis comme des héros. Orihime s' occupait des blessés avec Riku qui étaient des spécialistes en matière de soins.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus, et s'il-vous-plaît, postez une review!^^

A plus!


End file.
